La flor y el vengador
by Kirsche Stachel
Summary: Estaba tan frustrada, con él, consigo misma, con todo. Había sido débil…nuevamente./ -sé tu secreto/ -¿que haces con él?¿traicionaste a tu amada aldea?
1. Desobedecer ordenes

**soy nueva en esto de los fics, asi que paciencia conmigo**

**esto es un sasusaku de aqui a la china y la conchinchina**

**Disclaimer: naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al genial ****Masashi Kishimoto **

**___________________________________________________________**

**Cap. 1 Desobedecer órdenes…**

Era un soleado día en la aldea de konoha, y tres ANBU iban de tejado en tejado con un importante mensaje, para Tsunade, la Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas. La misma estaba sentada en su escritorio con una enorme cantidad de papeles apilados frente a ella y con una cara que demostraba cansancio. Los tres ANBU irrumpieron en la oficina, lo cual despertó a Tsunade de su letargo, ya que al entrar por la ventana una brisa había derribado la inestable pila de papeles.

− ¿Por qué diablos entran así en mi oficina? − les pregunto molesta, viendo los papeles que con tanto esfuerzo había organizado por toda la mañana, esparcidos en el escritorio− ¡diablos!

−lo sentimos, Tsunade - sama, pero pensamos que tenía que saberlo de inmediato…

− ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogo la godaime poniéndose seria.

−es acerca de Uchiha

− ¿Itachi?

− No, acerca del otro, el menor…

−Sasuke… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él? –pregunto, pidiéndole a Dios, que Sakura no estuviera en ningún lugar donde pudiese escuchar.

− Hebi se encuentra en la aldea vecina, no sabemos, aun, que se supone que hacen allí, pero venimos hasta usted para que estuviera al tanto y decidiera que es lo conveniente en este caso.

Tsunade asintió, y los cazadores ANBU se retiraron es silencio.

_maldición ¿Qué debo hacer? Naruto y Sakura, no deben saber esto, la última vez que fueron tras Sasuke, no vinieron en muy buen estado_

− ¡Shizune!! – grito Tsunade

La chica que se encontraba con Sakura en ese justo momento atendiendo a un shinobi que acababa de ingresar, se apresuro a la oficina de la hokage dejando a una confundida Sakura a cargo del paciente. Al llegar a la oficina vio a Tsunade con expresión meditabunda y con el ceño fruncido en señal de preocupación.

− Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué ocurre? − Le pregunto nerviosa la joven.

− Shizune ¿Dónde está Sakura? − le pregunto a su vez

− está revisando a un chunin que recién llego de una misión ¿pero por que lo pregunta? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

− Shizune, escúchame bien, necesito a los jounins: Kakashi, Kurenai, Guy, Asuma. ¡Ahora mismo!

La joven se apresuro a cumplir las órdenes de la godaime, una vez mando a buscar a los jounins, regreso a donde estaba su maestra.

− ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, Tsunade-sama?

− Sasuke Uchiha está con su grupo en la aldea vecina, no sabemos porque, o para qué, pero necesitamos vigilarlo− respondió Tsunade.

− con todo respeto Tsunade-sama ¿no cree que debamos decírselo a Sakura-san?

−no, solo actuaria sin pensar, lo mismo aplica para Naruto.

−pero…

− Shizune, ante todo, Sakura no puede saber nada de esto…

Todas las precauciones de Tsunade fueron en vano, pues Sakura escucho todo lo que ella había dicho y se sintió ofendida por la falta de confianza de su maestra.

_________________________________________

espero que les guste, dejen reviews

se despide

aiko amitie


	2. Decisión apresurada

**2. Decisión apresurada**

Entendía las razones de la hokage pero no por eso, le dolía menos la falta de confianza, quizás su intención era protegerla, pero solo le estaba causando un tremendo bajón a su autoestima, ya de por si alicaída. Habían pasado seis meses ya, desde la última vez que habían visto a Sasuke, ese encuentro había sido un duro golpe a su espíritu, a sus esperanzas las había destrozado, dejándola sumida en una depresión, en la cual hubo un momento en el que pensó que todo lo que había trabajado en esos cuatro años no había servido de nada, solo cayó en cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a su vida, cuando Tsunade hablo con ella.

_**Flash-back**_

Sakura caminaba distraída por los pasillos pensando en lo que había pasado la última vez que habían visto a su ex compañero del equipo 7 , si de por sí el chico siempre había sido un cubito de hielo, ahora era un verdadero iceberg, atacó a Naruto sin la menor vacilación, dispuesto a matarlo a la menor oportunidad, y les dejo bastante claro que para él ya no significaban nada, cosa que termino por grabar a fuego en la mente de sakura, que lo más importante para él siempre fue y será su venganza.

Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio a Tsunade hasta que choco con ella.

— lo siento Tsunade-sama—murmuro suavemente y pretendía emprender camino de nuevo, quien sabe a dónde, en realidad ella tampoco sabía a qué lugar se dirigía.

— Espera sakura — le dijo Tsunade seria

— ¿Qué se le ofrece shishou?

—Acompáñame a mi oficina sakura —le ordeno para luego dirigirse a su despacho.

Sakura la siguió hasta el despacho y Tsunade se sentó en su gran silla.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsunade-sama?—le pregunto sakura inexpresiva

—Eso es lo que te quiero preguntar a ti ¿Qué te ocurre? —le pregunto a su vez Tsunade frunciendo el ceño—se bien que estas así por lo que paso con el Uchiha, pero ¿Qué ganas con eso?, nada, salvo ser infeliz y desperdiciar tu vida.

Sakura estaba en silencio asimilando las palabras de Tsunade, y una parte de su mente estaba en total acuerdo con la hokage

—despierta de una vez, y date cuenta de que no puedes seguir así, piensa en Naruto, que a pesar de todo sigue adelante con sus sueños y jamás pierde la esperanza—la mirada de Tsunade paso a ser de molesta a una comprensiva y que transmitía un profundo cariño— sakura, tu sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, y sabes que nada me dolería más que ver que eres infeliz.

En ese momento sakura decidió ser más fuerte y que jamás perdería la esperanza, seria mas como su gran amigo Naruto.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Por eso mismo, por el recuerdo de ese día, era que le dolían las palabras de Tsunade, pues la hacían pensar que pese a todo seguía siendo débil. Pues ya verían ella y todos, que ella ya no sería más la chica débil, para demostrarlo se encargaría de traer al Uchiha de vuelta.

Con esta nueva resolución se marcho a su casa, planificando todo lo que habría de hacer.

Lo primero que haría, teniendo en cuenta lo que escucho de la conversación de Tsunade y Shizune, seria cambiar su aspecto, ya que irían los jounins y no debían reconocerla, todo lo que le hiciera a su aspecto debería ser de la manera normal, porque si usaba algún jutsu, además de gastar de manera tonta su chakra, haría que fuese fácil encontrarla y eso era algo que ella debía impedir.

—Quizás negro—murmuro mientras se alejaba con dirección a su casa.


	3. Fascinacion

**disculpen la demora, pero es que tuve muuuchos problemas y mi inspiracion parece haberse ido a contar estrellitas..**

**gracias por los reviews, espero de todo corazon que les guste y comenten!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, de ser mio, kakashi no estaria muerto, tampoco jirayya ni itachi-kun, ademas sasuke-kun no se habria ido con orochigay y estaria feliz con sakura...**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**3. fascinación **

— ¡si ves estúpida! —Le gruño un joven peli celeste a una chica pelirroja de gafas —vinimos aquí para nada

— ¡entonces porque no nos guías tú, cara de pez! —le espetó furiosa la pelirroja, Karin

—Porque ese es tu trabajo, lo único que haces, de resto eres una inútil —le gruño el peli celeste, Suigetsu, es respuesta— por lo menos deberías hacerlo bien, pero ni eso. Solo sirves para perseguir a Sasuke como una perra en celo, y él ni te determina.

— ¡cállate maldito imbécil!! — chilló indignada Karin

—vete al diablo, fosforito — grito, para luego dar vuelta dispuesto a marcharse a lo que, según indicaban los múltiples avisos de luces de neón con colores chillones, era la zona rosa de la aldea.

— ¿adónde diablos crees que vas? —Karin seguía gritando

Presenciando la discusión se hallaba, Sasuke Uchiha, líder de Hebi, desertor de la aldea de Konoha, el cual no se hallaba precisamente de buen humor, cosa que tampoco era realmente raro, su personalidad retraída y meditabunda lo invitaban al silencio, cosa de lo que últimamente no había podido disfrutar por las constantes discusiones entre sus dos aliados, que peleaban por la cosa más nimia, ya sea por quien se equivoco, o quien olvido la comida, en fin, por todo. Aunque muy a su pesar — en serio, le costaba admitirlo— esta vez era Suigetsu quien tenía la razón.

_**Flash back **_

Corrían entre los arboles cuatro figuras encapuchadas, sorteando las ramas a gran velocidad pero sin seguir ninguna dirección en especial, solo era la necesidad de estar en constante movimiento, después de todo Hebi era un grupo buscado por la autoridades de varias aldeas shinobi.

—Sasuke-kun percibo un gran chakra en dirección al norte —murmuro la chica de Hebi.

— ¿es Itachi? —se limito a preguntar el Uchiha

—no me consta, pero por la gran cantidad de chakra supongo que podría serlo…

— ¿podría? —Preguntó con sorna el peli celeste — eso no es ninguna garantía.

—nadie pidió tu opinión, aquaboy, así que bien puedes cerrar la boca—le escupió venenosa la pelirroja.

—El chiste es que no se me da la gana, pedazo de zorr-

—Iremos al norte—sentencio Sasuke interrumpiendo la discusión, sin dar explicaciones, como era su costumbre.

_**Fin flash-back**_

Ahora se arrepentía de haber seguido la guía de la pelirroja, que si bien tenia aptitudes en la detección de chakra, tenía problemas para seguir a Itachi. Ahora estaba atrapado en esa aldea, tan cercana al lugar que alguna vez llamo hogar. En realidad, contrario a lo que muchos pensarían, Sasuke Uchiha, no estaba nostálgico ni nada parecido, en su mente solo había cabida para la venganza, cualquier lazo era considerado una mera debilidad, se había empeñado en destruir cualquier relación con konoha y la gente que allí vivía. Se los había dejado bastante claro a sus antiguos compañeros del equipo siete, los había visto por última vez en una de las guaridas de Orochimaru, haría cosa de un año y medio, recordaba con indiferencia las palabras de Naruto y las lagrimas de Sakura, nada de eso había hecho mella en él, su corazón lo había dado por perdido en el momento en que accedió a ir con Orochimaru en su incansable búsqueda de poder.

Luego de deshacerse de Orochimaru, al cual consideraba inútil, por no tener nada más que enseñarle, decidió conformar al grupo Hebi, había reunido a Suigetsu, un antiguo ninja de la aldea de la niebla que fue discípulo de Zabuza momochi; a Juugo, el origen del sello de maldición; y a Karin, una de las súbditas de Orochimaru, que poseía habilidades en la detección y seguimiento de chakra. Jamás imagino que aquellos personajes iban a traerles tantos problemas.

Karin y Suigetsu seguían discutiendo, mientras Juugo los miraba con algo parecido a la lástima.

—eres un maldito pervertido, de veras necesitas un psicólogo

—hablo la virgen María—Suigetsu rodo los ojos al decirlo —aquí la zorra eres tú, que tratas de seducir a Sasuke, pero como eres un pobre prospecto de mujer, él ni caso te hace, de hecho creo que no hay nadie con tan mal gusto…

Karin indignada abrió la boca para responderle el insulto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz de Sasuke rompió el silencio

—Al próximo que hable, le cortare la lengua—murmuro las palabras con un tono tan calmado que daba pánico el solo escucharlo, era como la calma previa a la tormenta—en vista de que estamos aquí, nos quedaremos a buscar información sobre Akatsuki, sepárense.

La cara de Suigetsu mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, miro a la pelirroja y con un movimiento de los labios le dijo "muérete zanahoria", luego de esto dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

Juugo se marcho en silencio luego de dirigirle una mirada indiferente a Karin, que seguía con la boca abierta, mirando en la dirección que se había marchado el peli celeste.

—Sasuke-kun—ronroneo, dándose vuelta en dirección al Uchiha, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que había desaparecido.

* * *

Ya había llegado a la aldea en la que había sido visto Sasuke, había cambiado su habitual ropa de kunoichi, por un vestido verde ajustado hasta la cadera y luego suelto hasta las rodillas, llevaba el largo cabello de color negro —había usado una mascarilla colorante—suelto a su alrededor, el cual contrastaba sus ojos, haciéndolos lucir de un tono de verde más oscuro, mas eléctrico, todo esto le otorgaba una apariencia bastante diferente a la usual

Deambulaba por las calles, maravillada por los colores y las cosas que allí había, o al menos eso es lo que aparentaba, en realidad estaba haciendo un seguimiento de toda la zona, en busca del desertor Uchiha, sin resultados momentáneos. Su mirada que trabada por un momento en una peineta de plata tachonada de esmeraldas que había en un puesto cercano, tanto fue su ensimismamiento que no logro ver a la persona que se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

El golpe la hizo reaccionar inmediatamente, dirigió su vista hacia la persona con la que había chocado, y se quedo paralizada, al perderse en unos profundos ojos negros, tan profundos como solo los podría tener una persona, Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

Había decidido, después de mandar a su equipo a buscar información, recorrer la aldea en busca de cualquier dato referente a su hermano Itachi, autor de genocidio de clan Uchiha. Después de terminar su recorrido sin resultados a la vista, se dedico a deambular por la zona comercial.

La había visto apenas entro en su campo de visión, y como no verla? la chica parecía una aparición, su pálida piel de alabastro contrastaba maravillosamente con el ajustado vestido verde oscuro, que dejaba entrever una delicada figura. La repasó desde la punta de los pies y se detuvo en su rostro, un perfecto ovalo de piel que parecía suave al tacto, unos sonrosados y carnosos labios, una nariz recta y angosta, los ojos…eran perfectos. Dos brillantes gemas color esmeralda, enmarcadas por unas negrísimas pestañas, además no era su color lo que llamaba la atención, era su mirada en sí, una mirada intensa, casi felina.

La chica no se había fijado en él, parecía totalmente absorta en un puesto de broches, tanto era su ensimismamiento, que se dirigió directamente hacia él y no lo miro sino hasta que chocaron, en ese momento la chica lo observo fijamente, pareció asombrada por un momento, pero rápidamente cambio a una expresión indiferente.

—Disculpe —se limito a decir con una voz suave, y lentamente siguió su camino…

La siguió con la mirada hasta que la bella chica despareció al doblar la esquina, el no era hombre de estar continuamente detrás de chicas, — como se comportaba usualmente Suigetsu— pero apartando su frialdad e indiferencia, también era un hombre joven, y los hombres tienen sus necesidades…

Esta vez no hizo nada, pero si volvía a encontrar a esa preciosa chica, no la dejaría escapar….

___________________________________________________________________

hasta aqui el cap , pero pronto traere el capi 4

dejen reviewss

\/


	4. Oscuridad

**bueno chicas (y chicos si hay), me debieron de haber dicho hasta de que me iba morir, pero nope, no estaba muerta, solo mi inspiracion lo estaba, aqui les traigo el capi n° 4, con un muy fallido intento de lemon, pero entiendan que es el primero que escribo xD**

**los quiero a todos, y ¡ les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!**

**disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece, es de masashi kishimoto, de ser mio, el sasusaku seria totalmente seguro xP**

**_**

* * *

**4. Oscuridad…**

Al doblar la esquina soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y su compostura se fue al traste, y es que por mas mentalmente preparada que se creyese, fue un impacto el verlo nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, seguía siendo el Sasuke de siempre, imponente y atractivo; su cabellera negra seguía tan alborotada como en su memoria, rodeando su pálida faz , de rasgos finos pero no por ello menos varoniles, sus labios permanentemente fruncidos en una mueca de clara indiferencia para con el resto de la humanidad , su nariz angosta, finamente pulida, y finalmente sus ojos, que aun lucían aquella mirada insondable que antaño había traído locas a todas las chicas de la academia, esos ojos tan oscuros como la más negra noche, que invitaban a sumergirse en ellos, aun con riesgo de perder tu alma en el proceso. Fue precisamente esa mirada la que la dejó desarmada e inmóvil en primera instancia, y es que… ¡No pensó encontrarlo tan pronto!

Recuperada de la primera impresión, reunió todo el aplomo que le fue posible y mascullando una disculpa se alejó de él.

Ahora se avergonzaba de haber huido, y es que ¡vamos! ¡Ella no tenia porque huir de él!

—Maldición —susurró.

Lo único que verdaderamente agradecía, era el que él no la hubiese reconocido, aunque era apenas lógico, pues no la había visto desde hacía casi dos años, e incluso en esa ocasión, no fue más que un vistazo lo que le dedicó a su persona.

_Seguramente me recuerda como la molestia peli rosada que lo seguía de un lado a otro confesándole su amor eterno _se dijo la chica con amargura _lo menos que se esperara será que una pelinegra lo embosque_

Ocultando su chakra se propuso a seguirlo sigilosamente. Lo vio deambular de un lado para otro sin detenerse en algún lugar en especifico, fue ya bien entrada la noche cuando el pelinegro ingreso a un local cuya función la peli rosa desconocía y que tampoco se molesto en investigar. Luego de un par de minutos entro ella al oscuro local, iluminado por luces de baja intensidad que le daban un aire de misterio al ambiente, habían unas cuantas personas junto a la barra consumiendo bebidas alcohólicas, por lo que supuso que el lugar debía ser una taberna, algunos estaban casi dormidos, así que no costaba imaginar el alto índice de alcohol en su sangre. Miró a su alrededor en busca del Uchiha, pero no habían ni rastros de él, se dio vuelta dispuesta a irse de aquel lugar, pero chocó intempestivamente con una mujer, bajita y más bien regordeta, que llevaba un abanico en las manos y lo agitaba frente a su rostro con violencia.

— ¿eres nueva, verdad? —pregunto repasándola con la mirada, y luciendo contenta con lo que veía.

—esto…

Sakura no sabía que contestar, pero una elevación en un chakra cercano le indico que el Uchiha estaba cerca, y ¿qué mejor manera de encontrarlo que ir directo a él?

—Sí —contesto sonriéndole a aquella mujer.

—Entonces vamos, recién acabo de llegar un chico joven y muy guapo —en ese momento la peli rosa se dio cuenta de que se refería al Uchiha— y eres perfecta para atenderlo.

La chica no entendió muy bien aquella frase, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo y una chica que pasaba le entrego una bandeja con una botella de sake y dos vasos a la mujer que la acompañaba, y seguidamente se retiraba.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo, en ese momento la mujer se giro hacia Sakura y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?—le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No se lo dije—empezó Sakura, pero al ver que la sonrisa de la mujer se quebraba, empezó a pensar frenéticamente en algún nombre —soy Hanako —le respondió finalmente.

La mujer sonrió complacida

—Te pega el nombre—le comentó—bien, Hanako, llévale esto al joven de la habitación al final del pasillo, tómalo con él y que te vaya bien—le explicó rápidamente—nos vemos luego.

Sakura asintió y la mujer se marcho.

Ahora entendía todo, seguramente el Uchiha con todo lo antisocial que era, se negaba a tomar con gente a su alrededor y había pedido hacerlo en otra parte, lejos de los demás clientes y ella a su vez haría de mesera para él.

Eso creyó.

Lo que nunca imaginó, pese a lo inteligente que era, es que aquel lugar no era _únicamente_ un bar.

Mucho menos pudo haber sabido, que aquel sake, estaba mezclado con un afrodisiaco muy potente.

Despertó lentamente, con la mente nublada y confundía, tanto así, que le costó un poco darse cuenta en qué lugar estaba…

_Oh, dios mío, ¿Qué hice?,_ pensó mientras recorría la habitación a su alrededor, reparando en la ropa regada y especialmente en el hombre a su lado, que dormía profundamente indiferente a la desnudez de su cuerpo y a la suya propia. Porque sí, estaba desnuda, y había cometido una enorme estupidez.

_**Flash-back**_

Después de dar unos ligeros golpecillos a la puerta, pudo oír la profunda voz de Sasuke, diciéndole que pasara, se estremeció con solo escucharla, y se reprendió mentalmente por ello, ella estaba allí para espiarlo, no para derretirse por él. Juntó valor y abrió la puerta, cargando la bandeja con una mano y agarrando el pomo de la puerta con la otra, la puerta chirrió levemente y ella podría jurar que eso fue una señal divina para dar media vuelta, pero ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para dar marcha atrás, después de todo, Tsunade debía de estar furiosa, y ella no estaba dispuesta a llegar a la aldea sin nada que la protegiera de la furia de su maestra. Sasuke se hallaba repantigado en un sillón en medio de la habitación, y Sakura creyó haber visto, por un ínfimo momento, una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del vengador, pero tras ver su mirada indiferente, se convenció de que había sido su imaginación.

Con vacilación dejo la bandeja en la mesita que había frente al sillón donde se ubicaba el Uchiha, sentía su mirada fija en cada uno de sus movimientos y…

_Mierda_

Ella no debía dudar tanto, se recriminaba por sus actos de tonta enamorada, porque afirmaba a pies juntilla, que su amor por el Uchiha se había evaporado, que lo que la motivaba a buscarlo, era únicamente, la intención de demostrarle, que ella, la _molestia,_ había sido capaz de traer de vuelta a Konoha al insensible y "todo poderoso", Uchiha Sasuke.

Precisamente por eso, era que se sentía tan molesta consigo misma, ¿Por qué sentir nervios? Con ese pensamiento se sentó en la silla que había frente al sillón de él.

Con determinación tomo la botella y vertió sake, en los vasos y le entrego uno a Sasuke, acompañado por un mirada que esperó, fuese indiferente…

_Como si lo hiciese todos los días_, se dijo.

Sasuke recibió la copita, y la alzó levemente, pero la detuvo justo a mitad de camino a sus labios.

Jodido Uchiha, y ¿ahora qué?

—Salud—dijo lentamente como saboreando las palabras, y la observó, indicándole con la mirada que esperaba que respondiera, por lo que la peli rosa se vio obligada a alzar también su vaso.

—Salud —respondió a su vez llevándose la copa a sus labios, bebiéndolo de un solo trago, ambos. Sakura no se preocupo en absoluto por tomar licor, después de todo, siendo aprendiz de Tsunade, aparte de formarse en el ámbito ninja, había también desarrollado un alto índice de tolerancia al alcohol, y unas cuantas copas no le afectaría en nada.

Pudo notar que Sasuke había hecho exactamente lo mismo, y seguidamente se apresuro a llenar las copas de nuevo.

—y dígame ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa, tratando de dar la idea de que lo preguntaba mas por rutina que por interés verdadero.

Sasuke la miró un momento, unos pocos y escasos segundos, pero bastaron para que Sakura sintiera que él trataba de ver mas allá de su rostro, incluso podría asegurar que con aquella mirada trato de ver que tan genuina eran sus intenciones.

—Negocios—respondió él

Negocios en el vocabulario del último de los Uchiha's solo podía significar una cosa: Itachi Uchiha.

Sintió el pasar del tiempo lento, entre pregunta y pregunta, formuladas de manera inocente y despreocupada, mientras se tomaban de a poco la botella de sake. Hubo un momento en el que empezó a sentir calor, como si la temperatura de la habitación hubiese subido unos cuantos —muchos— grados centígrados, sin embargo no fue tan consciente del momento en que el Uchiha se le había acercado tanto, y lo peor de todo es que, no hizo nada por alejarlo. Se sentía ansiosa, deseosa de algo, pero desconocía que era. Sentía un agradable calor recorrerle el cuerpo, calor que nada tenía que ver con el poco sake que había bebido, porque sí, una botella, mucho menos media, jamás habría podido hacer eso…

En medio de sus desvaríos sintió como la mano de Sasuke se deslizaba lentamente a lo largo de su brazo, y un escalofrió la recorrió, pensó en detenerlo, pero luego de que el pelinegro la tomara de la nuca y se apoderase de sus labios, ningún pensamiento lo suficientemente elaborado se formo en su acalorada mente. Solo podía ser consciente de los labios de Sasuke que devoraban —literalmente—los suyos, en un beso feroz, salvaje, su boca marcaba un ritmo y de pronto se encontró a si misma tratando de seguir el mismo, sus lenguas se encontraron de manera ansiosa, como si sus vidas dependieran de aquel contacto. Sasuke la estrechó entre sus brazos al punto que el espacio entre ellos fue nulo, Sakura pudo sentir sus pechos aplastándose contra el trabajado torso de él, y suspiró entre sus labios. En ese momento la boca de él se deslizo hacia su cuello, y ella sintió que entre sus venas en vez de correr sangre, corría lava ardiente. Sus labios eran suaves y muy cálidos, era tal la sensación de aquellos, que se pregunto enloquecida de deseo, si había algo más satisfactorio…

No fue plenamente consciente de en qué momento llegaron al fondo de la habitación, en donde había una cama, de hecho ni siquiera la había visto al entrar, pronto sintió como la tela de su vestido era suavemente separada de su piel, la expertas manos de Sasuke acariciaban lenta y concienzudamente cada tramo de su anatomía, poniendo cierto empeño en ciertas partes; como los pechos, a los que dedico especial atención, los mimaba y tocaba con delicadeza, logrando que sakura murmurara incoherencias presa de la lujuria. Pareció despertar de su fantasía al momento en que Sasuke, completamente desnudo, al igual que ella, se acomodo entre sus piernas y hundió la cara entre la unión de su cuello y los hombros, supo lo que pasaría, y así hubiese querido pararlo— que la mera idea le resultaba inconcebible— , no hubiese podido, el arrepentimiento no tenía cabida, mas cuando aquel fuego abrasador la consumía rápidamente, sintió como el pelinegro la poseyó sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, si era virgen—que lo era—, y el dolor hizo que clavara las uñas en la fornida espalda del vengador, pero la molestia no duro mucho tiempo, fue reemplazada por un placer que no tenia punto de comparación, con cualquiera que hubiese sentido antes, cada embestida del pelinegro era como avanzar un paso en su camino al cielo, llego un momento en que se aferro a la espalda de él, sintiendo que era lo único que no giraba en su mundo, y cuando finalmente creyó tocar el paraíso, se pregunto temblorosa como era posible experimentar tal placer, era absoluto, recorría cada fibra de su ser. No tuvo mucho tiempo para cavilar, porque al terminar estaba tan cansada, que lo ojos se le cerraban prácticamente solos, pero alcanzo a ver que Uchiha, lucia igual de cansado, pero satisfecho. Luego todo se tornó oscuro…

_**Fin flash-back **_

Ahora sí que la había cagado.

* * *

bueno hasta aqui,

besos, Aiko


	5. Cobardía

**Hola gente, lamento haber estado desparecida pero los estudios me tienen al borde del colapso, en fin.**

**Aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo, me demore bastante porque estaba pensando en pequeños detallitos de la historia y ademas mi inpiracion se fue a la PM (sorry por la expresion) xD**

**De una vez pido disculpas por los posible errores que tenga, pero la mayoria lo escribí a horas absurdas, sin mas desvarios...**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, el mangaka machista. **

* * *

**5. Cobardía **

Se levantó silenciosamente de la cama y recogió su ropa lo mas sigilosamente que pudo, todo con el fin de no despertarlo. Lagrimas saladas recorrían su pálido rostro, fruto de la indignación y su fracaso, su muy, muy rotundo fracaso. Había ido allí, segura de conseguir información ¿y que había conseguido? Nada, salvo acostarse con el Uchiha.

.

—Maldición —masculló débilmente, mientras se vestía.

.

Estaba tan frustrada, con él, consigo misma, con todo. Había sido débil…nuevamente. Creía que entrenando arduamente, hasta desfallecer, ganaría aquella fortaleza que siempre le era cuestionada, por todos, incluso por Naruto, su mejor amigo; jamás se lo dijo, ni él ni nadie, con la notable excepción de Sasuke, que se encargaba de recordárselo a cada oportunidad, sin embargo todos la trataban como si fuese de cristal, alguien que necesitara protección. Muchas veces se arriesgaban ellos mismos con tal de evitarle daño, sin saber que con sus actos le causaban más dolor que el que pudiese proporcionar una herida, nunca supieron lo mal que se sentía, porque siempre sonreía, buscando enmascarar con ello toda su agonía. Había esperado que, al menos por esta única vez, seria ella quien los protegería, quien se arriesgaría por el bien de la aldea, se creyó lo suficientemente preparada, luego de haber sido la pupila de la Sannin de las babosas por más de cuatro años, pero todo se había volteado, y había pagado por su insensatez, el pago por su momentánea locura había sido alto, había pagado con lo más valioso para ella, su castidad. No es como si pensara morir virgen, pero al menos esperó casarse y entregarle a aquel al que ella amara aquello tan preciado. Bien, todo se había ido al traste, al menos se podría consolar con el hecho de que hubiese sido Sasuke y no un desconocido, bueno pensándolo bien, aquello no era muy positivo, después de todo, él siempre la odió, a pesar de que ella lo amaba sinceramente y nunca perdió oportunidad de hacérselo saber, nunca hubieron para ella palabras dulces provenientes de él, lo más cercano a ello había sido ese confuso "gracias" , por otro lado, él no la reconoció, no es como si quiera hubiese pensado en ella mientras la hacía suya, o más bien a "Hanako".

.

Se terminó de acomodar la ropa, y solo se permitió una mirada al hombre desnudo en la cama, su primer amor, su ex compañero, y aun más importante: el primer hombre de su vida.

.

* * *

.

Despertó a eso de las siete y se sorprendió de haber dormido tan profundamente, él, siendo un shinobi, jamás bajaba su guardia, ni siquiera al dormir. Se estiró lentamente en la cama y se sorprendió al hallarse solo, pero luego de rememorar la noche anterior no le tomó importancia al asunto, y una media sonrisa se extendió en su pálido rostro mientras una detallada película mental tenía lugar en su cabeza, recordaba nítidamente cada uno de los gestos de la chica, sus gemidos incitantes que como el canto de una sirena lo obligaban a más, la manera en que se aferraba a él y prácticamente ronroneaba en su oído una sarta de incoherencia a las que no le tomó importancia, vagamente creyó escuchar su nombre entre sus murmullos, pero él estaba demasiado entretenido como prestarle atención al asunto, y ahora que lo pensaba lo más lógico era que ella lo había reconocido por el abanico en su haori. Sintió un leve escozor en su espalda y al reflejarse en un espejo cuerpo entero que había en una esquina de la habitación descubrió unos rasguños a lo largo de su espalda, seguramente había sido aquella deliciosa mujer la causante de estos, había encontrado en ella una pasión desbordante, equiparable a la suya propia, era fascinante, toda ella presentaba un enigma, el cual no podría resolver, y es que en realidad se había sorprendido al hallarla allí, cuando la chica había cruzado la puerta la sorpresa se reflejo en su rostro por un ínfimo segundo antes de recuperar su habitual semblante frio e imperturbable, había parecido nerviosa al principio, pero luego le había servido con una comodidad, haciendo preguntas más por cortesía y rutina que por interés real, mientras bebía el sake, se dio cuenta que este tenía afrodisiaco, el familiar calorcillo recorriendo su cuerpo lo alertó del asunto, luego vino y no despareció hasta luego de hacer suya varias veces a lo largo de la noche a la bella chica, el deseo.

.

Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba, la que horas atrás estaba llena de susurros ahogados por la pasión, gemidos y jadeos desesperados, pero su mirada se detuvo en la cama, y su ceño se frunció por primera vez en el día. Cercana a la mitad de la cama había una mancha. Sangre. La mancha en sí no era alarmante, era demasiado pequeña para eso, era lo que significaba.

_._

_Una virgen_, pensó sorprendido y un poco molesto, a él nunca le habían gustado las vírgenes, le gustaban con más experiencia de modo que al ser cosa de una noche, las chicas no extrañaran nada, mucho menos una virtud perdida. No pensó que la chica fuese virgen, y en la noche no lo había notado, mas sabiendo el lugar donde se encontraba, ninguna chica de buena reputación venia por estos lugares…

.

Aun metido en sus pensamientos se vistió y salió fuera de la habitación en busca de la dueña de lugar, a la que halló sentada en la barra abanicándose, la regordeta mujer lo miró apenas se encontró lo suficientemente cerca.

.

— ¿Lo pasaste bien, eh? —le preguntó quizás buscando llenar mas su arca.

.

Uchiha no respondió, en cambio la miró con una de sus miradas asesinas.

.

— Creo haber sido lo suficientemente claro cuando dije lo que quería— habló con su voz mortalmente fría.

.

— ¿hubo algún problema?

.

—La chica era virgen—gruñó el pelinegro cada vez más irritado.

.

— ¿lo era? —peguntó confundida la mujer.

.

El vengador no respondió, pero en sus ojos había una mirada que a todas claras decía que la pregunta era absolutamente estúpida.

.

—No lo sabía—murmuró en defensa —ayer fue la primera vez que vino—empezó a tartamudear cuando el chico la miró aun peor—no pensé que Hanako-chan fuese virgen, digo, ¿Qué mujer virgen viene a un lugar de estos?

.

—Cállese, ya no importa—dijo y dejo el dinero en la barra, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse, con el nombre de la chica dando vueltas en su cabeza.

_._

_Hanako _

.

Encontró a sus compañeros después de un rato y prosiguió su camino, dejando atrás a la chica como el recuerdo de una noche, una muy buena, pero una noche al fin.

.

* * *

.

—Maldición—rugió dando un potente golpe a su escritorio—¡chica tonta!

.

Una pelinegra la miraba nerviosa al otro lado del escritorio, sabía que pasaría esto, después de todo, era su pupila la que estaba perdida, probablemente fuera de la aldea, siguiendo nuevamente al traidor de Konoha, aun cuando Tsunade había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarlo.

.

—Manda a un ANBU que avise al equipo de jounins de Kakashi que hay un cambio de misión—ordenó —su nueva misión es traer a Sakura Haruno, de vuelta a la aldea.

.

Shizune hizo una leve reverencia y salió de la habitación en busca de un ANBU.

.

* * *

.

Hebi avanzaba velozmente, cruzando a toda velocidad el bosque dirigiéndose a la salida de aquella villa de la cual no habían obtenido pistas acerca del paradero del primogénito de los Uchiha, iban en silencio cada cual perdido en sus propios problemas; el peli naranja, como su personalidad pacifica dictaba, tenia pensamientos únicamente enfocados en la naturaleza, y como un ligero trasfondo meditaba también acerca de la manera de actuar del Uchiha, su líder, que el día de hoy lucia un poco más sombrío e introvertido que de costumbre; Suigetsu se regodeaba de lo bien que lo había pasado la noche anterior, había ido a un bar y las cosas se habían descontrolado un poco, al final, terminó con dos rubias una a cada lado al despertar por la mañana, no recordaba muy bien pero seguro se lo había pasado genial; la pelirroja iba pensando en lo que pensaba de costumbre, y no, no era en como dominar al mundo , era en cómo lograr un imposible, tradúzcase: hacer que Sasuke Uchiha se fijara en ella, había intentado ya todo desde ser sutil hasta ser totalmente directa aunque eso le valiera las constantes burlas del cara de pez; el líder de Hebi pensaba en lo usual, es decir, en el paradero de su hermano, y aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, se preguntaba por los de Konoha, no es que le importaran en lo mas mínimo, lo que le causaba curiosidad era el que no habían mandado a nadie buscarlo, ni siquiera habían venido _ellos , _a pesar de no haberlos visto desde hacía casi un año, era consciente de que aun le buscaban y que guardaban la esperanza de poder convencerlo de regresar a la aldea. Sonrió internamente ante la mera idea, pero no era una sonrisa feliz, en lo absoluto, era del tipo de sonrisas que dejan a una persona con ganas de llorar, era cruel y un tanto sínica. No era como si él pensara volver, no comprendía cómo era que no se habían rendido ya, era hora de que entendieran que si él quisiera volver simplemente lo hubiese hecho.

.

—nee…Sasuke—llamó el peli celeste—paremos ¿sí? —Pidió agitando su botella de agua ya vacía—me muero de la sed.

.

—Pues te jodes, sardina— escupió venenosamente la pelirroja mientras lo miraba de mala manera.

.

— ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión zorra? —le pregunto retóricamente el chico, la chica le lanzó una mirada asesina y parecía a punto de saltarle encima.

.

Juugo decidió intervenir antes que ese par pasaran a los golpes.

.

—Sería buena idea descansar un poco —murmuró viendo a el pelinegro.

.

El líder de Hebi miró a sus compañeros y torció la boca en una clara muestra de fastidio, meditó un segundo lo dicho por el gigantón y decidió que por esta vez seguiría su sugerencia. Apuñaló con una de sus miradas marca Uchiha a los chicos que peleaban, y estos al sentir la gélida mirada detuvieron su discusión y miraron de reojo a su líder.

.

—Pararemos aquí por veinte minutos—dictó e inmediatamente dio un salto hasta sentarse en una rama medianamente alta de un árbol cercano.

.

La pelirroja queriendo rehuir de esa mirada, dejo de prestar atención al peli celeste y tomando rumbo hasta unos árboles anunció que iba por un poco de agua, el chico al oírla le lanzó su botellón vacío, con tan buena puntería que le atino justo en la cabeza. La chica se giró ipso facto y ya estaba dispuesta a destripar y posteriormente asar al desquiciado imbécil, pero al sentir la pesada mirada del Uchiha nuevamente sobre su persona decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento al menos.

.

* * *

.

Cerca de allí, en un arroyo cercano, estaba una pelinegra que lentamente se sumergía en el agua, hasta que la misma la cubrió totalmente, en el momento en que se mojó, su cabello empezó a aclararse, y la corriente se llevaba los restos de aquel tinte temporal, devolviéndole su antiguo color rosa pálido. Al mismo tiempo la chica se frotaba enérgicamente el cuerpo, tratando quizás de que el agua se llevara el olor del hombre con quien se había acostado y que aun perduraba en ella, así mismo los recuerdos de la noche pasada. Había pasado toda la mañana caminando, ya que no podía saltar, se sentía agotada, como si hubiese hecho mucho ejercicio, le recordaba un poco a los primeros días de su entrenamiento con Tsunade, en los que terminaba realmente cansada. Trató de hacer el mayor recorrido posible antes de decidir descansar, porque no quería encontrarse de nuevo con el Uchiha y muchísimo menos con alguien de Konoha, estaba dispuesta a hacerse la desentendida con respecto a su escapada, argumentaría que había salido a buscar hierbas medicinales y que la había sorprendido la noche cuando ya era muy tarde para regresar, pero esa coartada solo funcionaría si conseguía llegar a la aldea por su propio pie y sola, el que la viera cualquier conocido cerca al lugar donde había sido visto el Uchiha sería dar la prueba de lo que en realidad había hecho. No es que le gustase mentir, pero con qué cara iba a llegar donde su maestra a decirle que escapó de la aldea y que estúpidamente terminó acostándose con el traidor de aldea. Un ruido la sacó de sus cavilaciones y rápidamente salió del agua para posteriormente vestirse con su ropa de costumbre, miró a todos lados con prevención y al detectar un leve movimiento a su derecha lanzó un zembon envenenado que dio a parar al tronco de un árbol a centímetros del rostro de una pelirroja que estaba inmóvil del susto.

.

— ¿Quién eres? — preguntó la peli rosa mirando fijamente a la otra chica y mesando entre sus dedos un kunai lista para lanzarlo si era necesario, vigilaba atentamente los movimientos de la pelirroja que pareció salir de su estupor.

.

— ¿Quién mierda te crees tú para andar arrojando esas cosas a la gente? —le preguntó a su vez la chica de gafas, mirándola con ganas de matarla, pero a la peli rosa no se le movía ni un pelo. Vio la banda que la identificaba como ninja de la aldea de las hojas y por un momento se preguntó si la chica frente a sí conocía a Sasuke.

.

La peli rosa mostró desinterés por la recién llegada luego de unos instantes y sin decir una palabra recogió las pertenencias que había dejado allí el día anterior para posteriormente marcharse en total calma.

.

Al ver que la chica desaparecía, la pelirroja frunció aun más el ceño y llenando rápidamente las botellas de agua, se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros farfullando cosas como 'maldita pelo de chicle' o 'a mí nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca'. Al ver la expresión en su rostro Suigetsu estalló en carcajadas.

.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Preguntó en medio de sus risas— seguro algún animal te confundió con un árbol y se hizo pis sobre ti, porque con lo fea que eres…

.

No terminó la frase a causa del botellón lleno de agua estrellándose en su rostro.

.

—Cállate cara de pez —escupió —una estúpida pelo de chicle casi me atraviesa con un zembon.

.

— ¿pelo de chicle? —preguntó el usualmente callado Juugo.

.

—sí, era una ninja de Konoha, su pelo era de un espantoso color rosado.

.

Cuando terminó de hablar volvió a sentir la poderosa mirada del Uchiha sobre ella.

.

—Seguro que era preciosa, le tienes envidia y por eso andas enojada—la picó Suigetsu.

.

La pelirroja no respondió a la provocación y pareció estar concentrada en algo importante. Había sentido cuatro chakra's dirigirse directamente a ellos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ya era demasiado tarde.

.

—Cuanto tiempo Sasuke —se escuchó y al buscar el origen de la voz se encontraron con cuatro ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, el que había hablado era aparentemente el peli plateado, que tenia la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara negra.

.

—Kakashi— dijo el Uchiha mirándolo indiferente y acercando su mano lentamente al mango de Chokuto. Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa mórbida mientras se preparaba para la batalla que se avecinaba.

.

Kakashi también se preparaba y los demás jounins: Guy, Asuma y Kurenai, hacían exactamente lo mismo todos a su manera particular. Toda preparación fue innecesaria cuando apareció repentinamente un ANBU en medio de los dos grupos.

.

—Hatake, la hokage le ordena a usted y a su grupo abandonar inmediatamente la misión previamente asignada—dijo en tono profesional.

.

— ¿abandonarla? —preguntó el peli plateado escéptico. No entendía que razones podía tener la quinta para pedirle eso, mucho más si se tiene en cuenta que se les había ordenado expresamente no regresar sin resultados.

.

—Hay un cambio en su misión —informó el enmascarado—tienen otra prioridad desde este mismo momento.

.

Hebi escuchaba atentamente el intercambio; dos con manifiesto interés, uno decepcionado por la batalla no dada, y otro con una ligera curiosidad disfrazada por un rostro imperturbable.

.

— ¿Cuál es esa prioridad? —cuestionó Kakashi sin dejar de mirar el rostro de su ex-alumno.

.

—Buscar y posteriormente llevar a la aldea a la pupila de la hokage —respondió el ANBU —Haruno Sakura.

.

Luego de eso el enmascarado se marchó en una nube de humo, los jounins permanecieron en silencio y le lanzaron una mirada inquisidora al líder de la misión, Hatake suspiró sonoramente y luego miró fijamente al Uchiha antes de hablar.

.

—Otra vez será Sasuke —prometió con cierta decepción en su mirada —.Ahora me necesitan en otra parte —murmuró para luego darle una señal a sus compañeros y marcharse en una nube de humo al unisonó.

.

—Nah, que lastima —se quejó Suigetsu—yo quería una batalla ¿nee, Sasuke?

.

El Uchiha no contestó, ni siquiera con su acostumbrado monosílabo, de hecho, ni siquiera pareció escucharlo. Lo cierto era que el Uchiha estaba pensando en otra cosa, esta vez nada relacionada con su tan ansiada venganza, pensaba en la _molestia rosa _y en que seguramente era ella la que había atacado a Karin, pero luego prefirió simplemente olvidarlo, seguro la muy ilusa se creía capaz de llevarlo ella sola a la aldea, bien, ya había perdido su tiempo, porque ni ella sería capaz de regresarlo ni él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Además era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los jounins la encontraran y la llevaran de vuelta a Konoha.

_._

_Vaya que es molesta_, pensó para sí.

* * *

**Aqui vemos a Sasuke pensando pestes de la pelirosa, sin saber que fue con ella con quien paso la noche (y no precisamente jugando cartas)**

**Espero les haya gustado, si fue asi, dejen Review; si no fue así , dejen Review; y si es ninguna de las anteriores dejad Review tambien.**

**Se aceptan sugerencias y correciones, mientas que las mismas sean planteadas de la forma correcta, es decir, sin ningun tipo de groseria xD**

**Recuerden que los Reviews son el unico pago de los que escribimos y disfrutamos haciendolo.**

**Los quiero,**

**Kisses,**

**Aiko**


	6. Secreto

**Ehhhh...¿Hola?**

**Lamento haber dejado la historia abandonada tanto tiempo, pero es que andaba un poco sin inspiracion, lo que es gracioso considerando que estoy a full con "Cuestion de logica", pero es que andaba un poco indecisa con respecto a esta, al final se aclaró mi mente y ¡Ta da!**

**Un capitulo fresquito de "La flor y el vengador"**

**Espero no esten muy enojados conmigo, y que les guste el chap.**

**Dedicado a mi hermanita menor, que hoy 12 de noviembre, cumple 10 añitos y a una persona que es ejemplo de vida y que lamentablemente no esta ya en este mundo, donde este, sé que esta mejor.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, de ser mio, bueno...muchas cosas serian diferentes...empezando porque sería Sasuke y no Naruto, pero Bahhh, sigue perteneciendo al japones machista.**

* * *

**6**

**.**

**Secreto**

**.**

**.**

De los seis que eran al principio solo quedaba uno con vida, y no duraría mucho, eso estaba visto.

— ¿Por qué Konoha me sigue buscando? —preguntó el shinobi de oscuros ojos, tenía el rostro imperturbable, pero se notaba que disfrutaba con la matanza. Una nota de burla quedo impresa en su voz cuando siguió hablando — Creo que dejé bastante claro que no volvería.

Vencido bajo el peso de su contrincante, con múltiples heridas de cortadas, probablemente causadas por la espada que se clavaba en su hombro. Ríos de escarlata brotaban de los cortes y de la profunda herida en su cuerpo. El ANBU a pesar de todo se permitió reír sardónicamente y el Uchiha apretó más su agarre. El ninja espía tosió un poco antes de hablar.

—No creas que todo gira alrededor de ti, traidor—escupió con rencor. Luego una sonrisa acida se manifestó en sus labios, dándole cierta aura de locura a su rostro libre de la máscara— Esta misión no tiene nada que ver contigo…o ¿a lo mejor sí?

Soltó una suave risa más parecida a los sonidos de un animal agonizante.

El pelinegro lo miró amenazadoramente instándole a hablar.

Taka observaba la escena, aparentemente tranquilos, pero ellos, más que nadie, conocían el alcance de la crueldad y la imperturbabilidad de su líder. Ese hombre haría bien en hablar.

—Por tu expresión deduzco que no sabes nada, o que sencillamente eres muy buen actor— después de decir esto se quedó en silencio, totalmente perdido en sus conjeturas. El Uchiha apretó el agarre sobre el mango de la katana, y la presiono aun más en la carne lastimada y sangrante de su vencido rival.

—Creímos que fue por ti—farfulló, aun pensativo — Eso fue lo que dijo Danzo-sama.

El pelinegro gruño, mostrando así la primera muestra tangible de su enojo.

— ¿De qué mierda hablas? —su voz sonó peligrosamente afilada, tanto como el filo de la katana que lentamente retiró del cuerpo del ANBU— Dilo y seré bueno contigo, perro del consejo, será una muerte rápida.

El hombre respiró más superficialmente esta vez y pareció rendirse a la muerte de una vez por todas.

Miró directamente el rostro de uno de los traidores de su aldea y sonrió levemente antes de dar su último respiro. Se fue disfrutando de la cara desconcertada del Uchiha al escuchar sus últimas palabras:

—Sakura Haruno traicionó a Konoha.

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

Sorteaba los arboles lo más rápido que podía avanzar sin riesgo de darse de frente con cualquier rama en medio del camino. Iba en contra al tiempo. Él no se quedaría mucho tiempo en la misma ubicación. Era necesario que lo encontrara, porque también se estaba jugando su pellejo por este llamado altruista. Al regresar a la aldea había sido fuertemente reprendida por su maestra, esa misma que no le había creído una sola palabra.

_**Flash Back**_

A la pelinegra se le resbalaron unos papeles de las manos cuando se dio vuelta de repente y vio a Sakura ahí.

—Sakura-san —la llamó, y se inclinó a recoger las solicitudes que había dejado caer, no se sorprendió cuando unas pálidas manos se afanaron en ayudarla—. Tsunade-sama está como loca, no debiste salir así.

La pelinegra, Shizune, la miró a los ojos con una expresión escrutadora. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por mantener una expresión perfectamente inocente.

—Pero realmente necesitaba esas hierbas —soltó en un tono un poco confundido.

Eso pareció descolocar momentáneamente a la mujer.

— ¿Hierbas?

—Sí, salí por unas hierbas que necesitaba, pero se hizo de noche y estaba demasiado cansada para volver —fiel a su historia, Sakura sacó de su mochila unas plantas con aspecto extraño.

Shizune pareció creerle, pero no por eso podía darse por salvada.

—Espera un momento aquí, iré a avisarle a Tsunade-sama.

Unos cinco minutos después, la pelinegra venía con una expresión mortificada, incluso la pelirosa pudo percibir un leve temblor en sus manos.

—Desea verte—fue todo lo que dijo antes de seguir con la tarea que había dejado olvidada.

Sakura dio las gracias y se dirigió al despacho de su shishou, temiendo lo que se encontraría ahí. Soltó un suspiro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta y se preparó para interpretar su papel.

—Sé que estas ahí—la voz de Tsunade rompió el silencio y la hizo dar un respingo —.Entra —ordenó.

La chica le hizo caso un poco asustada, temía el carácter de su maestra cuando estaba inusualmente calmada. Como ahora.

Cuando entró pudo ver la expresión seria de la Hokage, se detuvo justo frente al escritorio. La rubia, que la había examinado desde que entró, no daba impresión de empezar a hablar. Tenía el rostro apoyado en las manos cruzadas, y los codos puestos en el escritorio. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar fue inmediatamente interrumpida.

—Dime, Sakura ¿Me crees estúpida? —preguntó en el mismo tono que su expresión indicaba. Era como la calma previa a la tormenta. Sakura iba a negar semejante falta de respeto —No te atrevas a negarlo, Haruno, sé que lo piensas —la furia empezaba a traslucir en sus palabras — ¿pensaste que creería semejante estupidez? No nací ayer, como bien sabrás, y no te creo absolutamente nada de la historia de las hierbas.

Sakura estaba muda bajo las palabras de su maestra, le dolían. Mucho más sabiendo que ella tenía razón, había sido una estúpida y lo aceptaba, pero aun así dolía.

—Estoy decepcionada de ti, Sakura —soltó con un tonó más suave, triste, como el de una madre herida. Luego adoptó una expresión de profesionalidad—. Has regresado por tu propio pie, así que el castigo será relativamente leve—Sakura se estremeció, pero más que temor a una reprimenda, era la tristeza de saber que había decepcionado a la mujer que confió en ella desde un principio —. Estarás sin misiones dos meses, encargada del hospital y de parte de mi papeleo.

Sakura sintió suavemente y salió de la oficina de su maestra.

_**Fin FB**_

Habían pasado casi quince días desde eso. Pero de no haber sido castigada no habría descubierto lo que ahora la llevaba a los limites del país del fuego.

.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

.

La Hokage de Konoha miraba fijamente los papeles de su escritorio, sin verlos. Su vaso de sake estaba vacío hace mucho y ella no hacia ningún intento por llenarlo. La situación la estaba superando y ella lo sabía. Había tratado de detener al consejo todo lo que pudo, pero estaba segura de que el decrepito Danzo ya había enviado partidas de ANBU raíz en busca de Sakura. Toda la situación había sido evitable, pero ella estaba demasiado molesta como para escucharla. Solo habían pasado tres semanas desde su castigo, cuando Sakura vino como un torbellino a la oficina pidiendo permiso para salir de la aldea, permiso que, por supuesto, le negó. No la dejo explicarse a pesar de todas las suplicas. Tres días después, Sakura Haruno había salido de Konoha.

Había tratado de contener todo lo posible la situación, pero al poco tiempo, ya todo el consejo conocía la deserción de Sakura.

—Porque claramente desertó, — le había dicho Danzo— violó una orden directa de la Hokage y salió sin permiso de la aldea, lo cual la convierte en una traidora —en ese momento soltó una carcajada acida —Tal cual su amado Uchiha —se quedó en silencio unos instantes —No sería sorprendente que estuviera con él.

Eso le había hecho pensar que, increíblemente y por mas que le doliera admitirlo, Danzo podía tener razón.

—Ay, Sakura, ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —susurró, el silencio fue su única respuesta.

**.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**.**

En otra parte de la aldea, cierto rubio se hallaba frente a un plato de Ramen. Justo a su lado, la heredera de los Hyugga miraba al rubio en silencio. Estaba preocupada por el chico, no había sido él mismo últimamente, y la imposibilidad de salir de Konoha no hacía más que aumentar el problema. El consejo había prohibido la salida del equipo siete y ocho por completo, evitando así la búsqueda de la Kunoichi del equipo siete, especialmente por los rubios que habían sido los primeros en saltar luego del aviso del escape de la pelirosa. El rubio tenía un aire ausente, ignorando que su plato favorito hacía mucho que se había enfriado. No podía dejar de preguntarse:

¿Por qué?

_._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**.**_

Danzo daba vueltas en su oficina, meditando sus actos. Aunque estaba totalmente convencido de que actuaba por el bien de la aldea, era consciente de que estaba actuando en contra de los otros del consejo. Porque aquellos viejos no se habían atrevido a dar la orden.

_Esos imbéciles._

Maldita Haruno, se había vuelto un problema y cuando por fin había tenido oportunidad de deshacerse de ella justificadamente, los otros dos infelices se niegan.

_Esa maldita perra._

Sonrió perversamente, mientras dirigía su mirada al sol que se ponía sobre el horizonte de Konoha.

Él había tomado el asunto en sus manos, y no había dudado en enviar una partida de ANBU raíz, con la sencilla misión de matarla.

A estas alturas, aquella despreciable Kunoichi, ya habría sido eliminada por aquellos ninjas elite a su mando.

Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba él.

_**.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

_Por fin llego_. Pensó con alivio la Kunoichi de pelo rosa cuando se internó en aquella aldea abandonada hacía mucho. Cuyos únicos habitantes serían quizás las ratas y demás pestes domesticas.

El terreno tenía el aspecto de haber presenciado muchas luchas, muchas casas se veían destruidas por el fuego y algunas habían cedido a la madre naturaleza, por lo que se veían cascadas, sin vida, como el mero fantasma de lo que un día fueron.

Se concentró un par de minutos, mientras examinaba las fuentes de chacra en la zona, cuando por fin halló lo que buscaba, se dirigió sin más dilación hacia allí.

Era una casucha, quizás no tan destartalada como las demás, pero una casucha al fin. No se molestó en tocar, y al entrar pudo ver la silueta de la persona que había estado buscando incansablemente.

La persona se giró y clavo en ella unos ojos profundamente negros.

—Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Bueno, supongo que algunos se lo esperaban, otros no tanto xD**

**Me jode, que FF. net se coma de manera tan bestial lo espacios entre parrafos.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Comenten, dejen preguntas, sugerencias, y correcciones respetuosas, que todo es bien recibido.**

**Pasense por mi otro fic (Cuestion de logica), el que me ha quitado ultimamente mi tiempo xD**

**Kisses and hugs,**

**Aiko Amitié**


End file.
